


Here We Go

by GhostRacha



Series: Here [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Consensual Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Emotional Porn, Feelings come later, First Meetings, Handcuffs, Hook-Up, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, Hyunlix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Name-Calling, One Night Stands, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom, Smut, Strangers, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Wordcount: Under 10.000, first time writing this pairing, i swear i meant this to be good, i swear there is a plot to this, im still new with writing smut, it is a several part series pls hang in there, it turns into many nights tbh, kind of?, part one, skz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostRacha/pseuds/GhostRacha
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin decides to hook up with a cute, deep-voiced boy from the club. He has never clicked so well with a stranger, and yet here they are. Will it remain as a one night stand? Want to find out? Here we go.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Here [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 201





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring my writing style when it comes to smut - please forgive me if the style changes between parts! Feedback is appreciates immensely. This is my first Hyunjin/Felix work and honestly I'm figuring them out as I go in the same way they are with each other. This is hopefully going to end up a 4 part series, part two is under construction as I post this.  
> Parts get longer as it continues.  
> Stick around!! Here we go!

The atmosphere in the club is almost suffocating, the heat of the room and the loud bass pumping through Hyunjin’s veins is almost too much for him to enjoy. Almost.  


Hyunjin came here with friends, but somewhere in the mix he managed to lose them. After sitting awkwardly in the long forgotten booth they shared, he opted to drink away his inhibitions. Just enough to loosen him up, enough to land him on the dance floor surrounded by sweaty bodies and a surprising amount of girls trying to dance against him. Like the sweet guy he is, he easily sweet talked them into leaving him alone, telling them that he wasn’t looking for anything like that and to enjoy their nights. He neglected to include that he wasn’t looking for a girl, letting them think what they want and dance away from him. 

He hasn’t been here that long, an hour at most, but he could already feel his half unbuttoned satin shirt clinging to him and the layered necklaces beginning to irritate his skin. His hair gel had given up a while ago, dark strands repeatedly falling into his eyes as he continues to move his long limbs in fluid motions to whatever song floats around him. Everything about him is fluid; the way his body rolls so smoothly to songs he thinks he’s heard before, how effortlessly put together he seems now that his outfit is beginning to accentuate his movements. His long legs are hugged by tight pants, chains on his sides crossing in the back to draw attention to just how long his torso truly is. Even the way he holds his drink in hand with his pointer finger lifted off of it seems elegant, not to mention how he occasionally brings the tiny straw into his plump lips, his tongue tasting the smallest remnants of his cherry lip gloss mixing with his honey flavored alcohol. 

Hyunjin feels someone tug at the chains he’s wearing, turning to look almost entirely behind him to find who had done it. His eyes fall on arguably the most enchanting boy he’s ever seen, a smirk on his face exposing his sharp canines. He says something Hyunjin can’t hear, Hyunjin bending down a few inches to level his ear with the boy’s mouth. Through the chattering voices and the music, a surprisingly deep voice speaks directly into his ear. The breath on his neck makes his hair stand on edge, his face flushing at the way this boy’s voice seems to growl at him effortlessly, part of him already ready to submit to the intimidating tone. 

Follow me he says, Hyunjin straightening himself and wading through the crowd behind the boy, wanting desperately to feel his eyes on him again. He isn’t much shorter than Hyunjin, maybe three inches, given that Hyunjin decided not to kill his feet with heeled boots tonight. The boy ushers him to sit at the bar with him, sitting only after Hyunjin claims a seat for himself and turns to look at the boy again. He seems young, his hair is tousled and his jawline is practically begging to be marked. Hyunjin watches as he bites the soft-looking flesh of his bottom lip, too focused on the sight to notice why he was doing it. The boy is looking him up and down, lingering on Hyunjin’s sweat beading on the exposed span of his chest. Lingering on the perfectly pouty lips and the rings that adorn his long, elegant looking fingers. 

“I’ll keep this short,” the boy says, leaning on the counter beside them and looking up into Hyunjin’s eyes. “My name is Felix, and I would love to ruin you.” Felix smirks at the way Hyunjin’s eyes widen, reaching out and gently taking the glass from Hyunjin’s pretty hand and sipping from the side of the cup rather than the straw. Felix watches how Hyunjin watches him, watches how Hyunjin’s head nods in a confident fashion, smiling as he leans forward to sip from the straw while Felix’s mouth is still on the glass. Their faces are so close, so much detail being brought to their attention. Felix notices the smallest mole beneath the boy’s eye, as well as the shine of lip gloss he hadn’t noticed before. Hyunjin notices the way Felix’s nose turns up slightly at the end, the way his eyes are burning into him with satisfaction.  


“My name is Hyunjin.” Hyunjin says, pulling away from the now empty glass and standing, Felix doing so as well and leading the way out to land themselves a taxi.  
While in the back of the taxi, Hyunjin appreciates how calm Felix is about the whole situation even if he doesn’t understand how he can continue to ask him things through sweet tasting kisses. So far, despite Hyunjin reattaching himself to Felix’s lips after every few words, they’ve chosen to go to Felix’s house, Hyunjin having mumbled something about roommates. They’ve covered the bases of ‘are you clean’ and ‘top or bottom?’ Honestly, for Hyunjin, if Felix had said he was a top he would still be following him into his door right now, he would still be burying his hands in his soft hair and struggling to breathe over the plushness of Felix’s lips. Hyunjin knows he’ll have to wait long enough for them to discuss the important bits, but for right now he can’t help but let his back press against the wall with a thump and groan at the hot kisses being left on his collarbones. Felix presses their bodies together, his hands sliding beneath the loose hanging fabric and running over the miles of silky tanned skin. Hyunjin’s back arches just enough off the wall for his long neck to be exposed, Felix making quick work of marking it as his own. Hyunjin happily takes it, his long fingers entwining in the shorter’s hair again and vibrating his lips with a moan.  


“Tell me what you like.” Felix says, bringing his hand down to gently squeeze Hyunjin’s very evident bulge through his pants, Hyunjin gasping at the contact and needing a moment to collect his thoughts. Felix watches how his eyes flutter under his touch, a smirk spreading over his flushed face. “Can’t think for yourself?” Felix teases, palming Hyunjin roughly and nearly groaning from the sound that claws its way from Hyunjin’s bruised throat. Hyunjin shakes his head quickly, rolling his hips into the open air just as Felix removes his hand. Felix pulls himself away completely, crossing his arms and giving Hyunjin a look he’s all too familiar with. A look that tells him to stand there and suffer, to not touch himself and wait to do as he’s told. A small whimper escapes him, shifting where he stands and trying his best to hold the intense gaze.  
“I like to um-” Hyunjin has to wade through his clouded thoughts, blinking himself into focus. “I like to be used. Called names.” He explains, hugging his arms to his sides as a distraction from the throbbing in his pants. “B-but I want to touch you first.” He says it with a certainty that Felix can’t deny, moving forward to place two fingers under the taller boy’s chin, pulling him to the point of their lips barely touching.  


“Do you want me to ride you, angel?” Felix whispers, his lips moving just enough against Hyunjin’s to make Hyunjin whimper again, nodding at the suggestion eagerly. Hyunjin would love that. Felix hums in satisfaction, bringing his thumb up between their lips, dragging Hyunjin’s bottom lip down enough for the pad of his thumb to rest on the dip of the boy’s tongue. “I think you’d look so pretty on your knees for me, hm?” Felix smirks as he watches the saliva coated lips wrap around his thumb, kissing Hyunjin’s top lip. He lives alone, there’s no need to worry about the beautiful boy wrapping those soft lips around him in the middle of the hall. Frankly, Felix isn’t patient enough. Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind, dropping immediately and ignoring the sting from the hard floor. Felix opens his mouth again, sliding his longest two fingers into the boy’s mouth to check his gag reflex and feeling himself twitch in his own too-tight pants upon finding that Hyunjin seems to not have one. It’s not the length of him that makes Felix check, but his tendency to abuse whatever pretty face he has the pleasure of sinking himself into. If anything, he knows he will have to worry about his own reflex should he indulge Hyunjin with the wonders his mouth can do. 

Hyunjin sits prettily on his heels, his hands gripping his thighs while Felix undoes his pants, shoving them down just enough for his swollen member to spring free in front of Hyunjin’s watering mouth. Hyunjin looks up at him, waiting for Felix to give him the go ahead. Felix coos at him with fake innocence, Hyunjin’s heart and dick swelling at the praise of being good for him.  


“Can I be rough with you, angel?” Felix asks, pumping himself slowly and brushing his tip over Hyunjin’s lips as he does so.  


“Y-yes sir,” Hyunjin stutters out, opening his mouth eagerly as Felix grunts smugly at the title he’s been given. Felix starts slow, letting Hyunjin sink down on him at his own pace, relaxing his mouth and moving his tongue along the underside of Felix’s cock, Felix letting out a sigh at the feeling. Hyunjin holds one of Felix’s thighs, looking up through his eyelashes as a way to tell the boy he’s ready.  


“Tap twice for me to stop.” Felix says, Hyunjin moaning around him at the thought of being used so roughly that Felix felt the need to tell him that. The vibrations around cause Felix’s self control to fly out the window, holding Hyunjin’s head in place while he fucks into the poor boy’s throat. The grip in his hair makes him moan again, Felix responding by snapping his hips harder against him. Hyunjin is in heaven, his eyes rolling back at the feeling of his mouth being filled so perfectly. When Felix slows enough to move Hyunjin’s head in long strokes, Hyunjin lets his tongue stick out of his mouth, strings of spit connecting them wherever his lips aren’t. The sight of it is obscene, Felix watching himself repeatedly disappear into the boy’s ever eager mouth, his lips swollen from the slight stretch and abuse of Felix’s earlier kisses. Felix is glad he’s holding his hair away from his face, Hyunjin’s glossy eyes and blown pupils threatening to make him fill the boy’s mouth right here and now. Felix pulls out of Hyunjin’s mouth, letting go of his hair and instead using his hand to slap his dick against Hyunjin’s tongue, Hyunjin humming happily in response. His smile stays when Felix pushes in just enough to fill the side of his cheek, groaning at the sight of Hyunjin’s cheek being stretched while his tongue continues to work against him.  


“Dumb baby is so ready to please.” Felix says without thinking, any worry about the degradation pushed away by a muffled ‘yes sir’ around his half-covered cock. Hyunjin is looking up at him with such a convincing look of innocence, Felix almost believes that he doesn’t know what he’s doing to him. That he can’t feel Felix wanting to break him in half, wanting to ruin him in every way he can think of. Almost.  
Felix pulls out of his mouth for real this time, leaning down to kiss him deeply, their tongues messily swirling together. Felix can taste his own precum mixing with the sweet lip gloss, each of them groaning into the kiss.  


“Second door, I expect you to be undressed and untouched when I get in there.” Felix says against Hyunjin’s lips, Hyunjin nodding quickly and scrambling to his feet and into Felix’s room. He undresses quickly, leaning against Felix’s bed with his hands and his long legs extended to the floor. He looks around, finding the room to be a bit cuter than he expected. He doesn’t know why he expected it to look more like some sort of sex dungeon, but he isn’t complaining. Well, he does know, Felix’s dominant vibe had been so strong from the moment he saw him he thought someone so confident could only live in an extension of what Hyunjin knew. 

Felix enters the room nearly naked, having left himself in his form fitting underwear. Hyunjin is taking in the pale skin and surprisingly toned abs, not to mention the prominent v-line. He gulps at the way Felix is looking at him. Felix is eyeing Hyunjin’s naked form, trailing along the long limbs and heavy cock hanging between his legs. He seems pleased to not find Hyunjin’s hand wrapped around his length, Felix approaching him and placing his hand on his chest to lay him back. Felix kisses him again.  
Hyunjin is convinced that Felix is the best kisser he’s ever been with, their mouths slotting together perfectly and moving in a perfect rhythm that makes Hyunjin’s head spin. So much so that he hadn’t noticed Felix straddling him until he felt their lengths grinding together, a loud moan breaking the kiss.  
“Dumb baby doesn’t know where to put his hands?” Felix asks, licking up the side of Hyunjin’s neck, continuing to rock their hips together and taking Hyunjin’s breath away. Hyunjin shakes his head, Felix chuckling at the way he leaves his hands at his sides. “I can cuff them for you, save you the embarrassment.” Felix teases, sending tingles through Hyunjin’s spine. He nods quickly, Felix reaching into his nightstand drawer for the cuffs and pulling lube and a condom out with them as well. “Being so good for me.” Felix muses, taking one of Hyunjin’s hands. Felix guides the pointed fingertips to his burning skin, moving the boy’s hand up his abs and letting his breath hitch in shock. Hyunjin is having a moment of confidence, a moment of weakness where he can’t contain himself. He holds Felix’s hip with one hand, pressing the other flush against Felix’s soft skin, Hyunjin nibbling on his bottom lip as his hand raises to the point of Felix’s thin neck being engulfed by his soft grip. There’s a glint in Felix’s eyes, but it isn't fear. Felix’s thighs grip his waist tighter as Hyunjin flips them, his hair and necklaces dangling in front of Felix’s face. Hyunjin can see the way Felix’s eyes soften a bit, Hyunjin’s eyes seem to ignite with the same fire that leaves Felix’s.  


Felix isn’t used to feeling so small, he’s used to being the one in control. He’s used to having men at his feet, literally, taking pride in the way he can make even the most stubborn men bend at his will. Now, he feels like he might implode with every darkening bruise Hyunjin is leaving on his body. He feels as if he may overheat from the gentle pressure on his neck, or from the way Hyunjin’s looming form nearly eclipses him. Felix feels fingertips hooking into his waistband, the fabric being pulled away effortlessly. He can feel Hyunjin’s eyes burning into him, Felix shifting in an almost nervous manner, not usually being looked at this obviously. His boys usually give him timid glances, nervous looks while they wait to be ruined. Hyunjin is different, so willing to continue the near worship of Felix; he moves his hand away from Felix's throat and instead sinks three long digits into his mouth. Felix is initially shocked, Hyunjin pumping his slender fingers in and out of his mouth with an awestruck expression. Felix smirks around his fingers, his sense of confidence quickly coming back to him.  


“I-I want to…” Hyunjin stops, rethinking how to phrase his next words. He slides his now slicked fingers out of the pretty boy’s mouth. “Can I stretch you, sir?” Hyunjin asks, falling back into his timid tone. He wants to do well, he wants to see Felix pushing against his fingers and moan into his ear. Felix props himself onto his elbows, capturing Hyunjin into yet another too-perfect kiss, guiding Hyunjin’s hand between his opened legs.  
Hyunjin gasps, feeling a flat surface brushed against his fingers and looking away from the kiss just long enough for his body to heat up drastically at the sight of Felix wearing a plug. Felix chuckles, removing it smoothly and setting it aside.  


“You can still help me, angel. You’re much bigger.” Felix whispers against his lips, smiling and letting his head fall back with a groan at Hyunjin’s eager entrance. Thanks to the thickness of the plug, Hyunjin is able to fill Felix with two fingers rather quickly, leaving searing kisses against Felix’s exposed neck while he continues to open Felix up. When Felix begins to rock against his fingers, he manages a third; thankful for the decent amount of lube left over from the plug. Hyunjin can’t help but gawk at the way Felix lets himself turn into a whiny mess, not thinking twice about anything other than how well he’s being filled. Hyunjin can feel his own cock throbbing from the neglect. Felix looks up at him with the fire reignited in his eyes, Hyunjin removing his fingers and squeaking at how quickly he is pinned under Felix again.  
In the blink of an eye, his hands are cuffed in front of him, Felix kissing his way down his stomach. He can feel Felix’s grip on his hips tighten as he tries to lift into the sensation.  


“Stupid sensitive baby thinks that desperation is an excuse to disobey me?” Felix asks, Hyunjin whimpering at his immediate change in tone and bucking his hips at the lost contact. “Did so well helping me, but I don’t remember telling my sweet boy to get on top of me.” A sharp slap is placed on his thigh, Hyunjin gasping and stuttering out a strained sorry, sir. Hyunjin’s face flushes at the endearment, unknowingly mumbling ‘sweet boy’ over and over as if he’s trying to remember it forever.  
Felix shakes his head and tries to hide his smug smile, spitting directly on Hyunjin’s length and watching how it twitches in response. Felix pumps Hyunjin slowly, the cuffed boy whining and beginning to shake from the effort of not fucking into his hand. Felix takes pity on him, quickly rolling the condom over him and going back to his teasing ways as he spreads the lube over his length. Hyunjin is panting, squeezing his eyes shut at the feeling. He knows he isn’t going to last very long if Felix continues to tease him, not with the way his stomach heats up with the delicious anticipation of being inside of him.  


“Dumb desperate angel, so ready to cum just from this. Why should I let you fuck me, hm?” Felix purrs, Hyunjin hissing through his teeth.  


“Would be so th-thankful, sir, so happy to be used.” Hyunjin babbles, his brain completely clouded over from all of his blood rushing to his cock instead. He hears Felix hum, not seeming convinced.  


“Such a big cock and my angel doesn’t even know how to use it,” Felix muses, positioning himself to sit back on Hyunjin at any moment.  


“N-need sir to teach me.” Hyunjin practically begs, using all of his cognitive mind to not just ram into the temptation above him. Felix seems satisfied by his answer, sitting himself back slowly and letting out a low moan at the feeling of being stretched. Hyunjin goes to reach for his hips, a loud whine escaping him once he remembers he’s been cuffed and is left to Felix’s mercy. He isn’t really complaining, though. Both boys are trying to catch their breath once Felix is fully seated against his hips, Felix yanking Hyunjin’s cuffs and positioning them to have Hyunjin’s hand around his cock.  


“If you want us to finish at the same time, you’ll have to keep these here, angel.” Felix says, his voice a bit airy compared to the usual gruffness. Hyunjin nods quickly, Felix praising him and beginning to fuck himself on Hyunjin’s cock, spitting into Hyunjin’s hand as his own cock is being dragged though his palms from the way he’s moving. Both boys moan, Felix using the wide expanse of Hyunjin’s chest to support himself while his hips move in a sinful combination of rolls and bounces. Hyunjin is a moaning mess beneath him, his mouth hanging open and loving how useless he feels; loving how he’s practically just a toy for Felix to pleasure himself with.  


“S-so tight, sir.” Hyunjin breathes out, rocking his hips up into Felix without thinking. Felix would be angry at him had he not managed to directly assault his prostate, but Felix’s loud reaction leads only to Hyunjin continuing to meet Felix halfway and then some. Felix’s nails dig into Hyunjin’s chest, scratching as he’s violently rocked in place and trying to not collapse against the boy. Felix watches as Hyunjin’s hands stay in place as he was told, a bit of pride running through him at his willingness to follow orders. Felix practically screams as Hyunjin seems to hone in on where it feels best to bury himself, Felix completely letting Hyunjin do the work and ram into him at a much faster pace than he had been moving.  


“A-angel is sorry, so close sir, s-so close,” Hyunjin whines, his eyes opening just long enough to let Felix read the desperation in them. Felix breathes out a chuckle between moans and cut-off praises.  


“Sir isn’t a-angry at you,” He stutters out as he’s once again jolted forward, the tightness of his muscles and the heat in his stomach telling him that he’s close, too. “My boy fills me so well,” He praises, admiring Hyunjin’s face from his place. “Fuck,” Felix moans, feeling Hyunjin’s hips beginning to falter and slow beneath him. He’s spilling onto Hyunjin’s stomach before he has the chance to warn him, Hyunjin continuing to push into him through his overstimulation. Felix lets out a nearly pathetic sounding whine, Hyunjin’s hips stuttering to a stop with one last push, both of them panting and trying to wrap their heads around the vibrations running through their veins. Felix adjusts himself enough to let Hyunjin slide out of him. Pressing their sweaty foreheads together and letting their pants fill the silence, Felix kisses Hyunjin again for good measure.  


“Did so good for me, angel.” Felix says, his voice quiet and much gentler in tone. Hyunjin lets a soft giggle slip through his lips, only blinking his eyes open when he hears Felix undo the cuffs and feels him massaging the blood flow back into his arms. He watches Felix’s concentration, his eyebrows softly knitted together while he makes Hyunjin squeeze each of his hands to make sure the cuffs weren’t too tightly pressed against him under Felix’s weight. Once Felix is satisfied with the strength of his hands, Felix is already off of him and cleaning him up, discarding the condom and disappearing for a moment before returning with a damp towel. He wipes Hyunjin’s face and body, Hyunjin already feeling his eyelids becoming heavy. Felix hums at him, pulling a robe around him that Hyunjin didn’t even see him bring out. Felix helps him sit up, ties the robe around him loosely and quickly dresses himself in a tshirt and sweats.  


“I would let you wear my clothes, but I’m not sure they’d fit, sweetness.” Felix chuckles, Hyunjin smiling at the thought anyway. “I don’t mind if you want to nap and then leave or if you want to stay the night. Regardless, I’m getting your number.” Felix says. Hyunjin laughs at his boldness, overall happy that he had done well enough to get such kind treatment. Felix clicks the bed-side lamp off, sliding in next to Hyunjin and yawning.  


“Even if you didn’t want my number, I would ask for yours. You said I’m yours.” Hyunjin mumbles, making Felix chuckle as Hyunjin curls against the smaller boy’s body. They both fall asleep ignoring the texts from their friends about why they had left and where they had gone. They slept through missed calls and several failed attempts to get in touch.  


Yeah, they’re definitely doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! @/ BangBiddies


End file.
